Bright As Starlight
by BonnieKF7
Summary: Starlight, a very strange orphan, meets the Autobots before temporarily losing her ability to talk after tangling with the Decepticons, who turned her into a cybertronian sized human by mistake. The Autobots are determined to help her heal and regain her confidence. Will they be able to take on the challenges up ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Starlight has been wandering around for years now. She was separated from her parents long ago. The Child Care Services tried their best to find her parents but to no avail. And Starlight refused their help. She didn't want to be treated as a helpless child, so she left to survive on her own.

After spending three years in the woods, Starlight reached the desert. She was reduced to walking on all fours after breaking her right leg a year ago from a pack of wolves. Her leg healed but she couldn't seem to regain her proper balance, so she stuck with walking like an animal. "Well," she muttered, "at least it's nice and quiet and I can see all around. I should get through here without any trouble at all." Hearing a pattering sound behind her, Starlight grinned wildly. She quickly twisted around and pounced onto the oncoming coyote. She will soon realize that a desert will not stay quiet for long.

"Optimus Prime, I just know that the Decepticons are planning something. They haven't attacked for five months now!" Red Alert was having one of his famous paranoid behavior. The matrix carrier stifled his groan. The Autobots learned over time that if something hasn't happened for a while and say it, it'll happen soon enough. Red Alert, however, didn't get that message. The red and blue minibot in the same hallway didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "Oh for Primus sake Red," Gears complained, "Will you shut up already? Your ranting is beginning to short out my audio receptors." Optimus shook his head, _'Why can't those two get along?'_ Red Alert glared at Gears before returning his attention back to Optimus. "I think we should send . . ."

Before Red Alert could go any farther, Wheeljack came tumbling around the corner before falling over his own pedes. Optimus and Red Alert stared at the inventor in confusion. Why was he running like that? Optimus snapped out of his confusion and helped Wheeljack up. "Heh heh, sorry about that," he apologized, "but I found something rather . . . different on the new security camera. I believe it's best if you saw it sir."

"What exactly did you see Wheeljack?" Optimus hoped that it was not another footage of coupling animals like last time that the crazy inventor insisted he should see. Wheeljack shifted on his pedes. "It's best if you see the footage than explain it sir, and I promise that it's not like last time."

Sending a silent thank you to Primus, Optimus and Red Alert followed Wheeljack to the Monitor Room. A small crowd consisting Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were waiting in there. Prowl looked pretty impatient, "This better be worth our time Wheeljack. I need to finish my reports."

"You'll understand soon enough," Wheeljack retorted. He brought up the most recent recording onto the screen. It showed a young woman struggling with a coyote. She was thin enough to the point where the Cybertronians could see all of her bones sticking out. For an odd reason, her hair's coloring was pink with grey stripes running down. What she did next shocked every bot to their very spark. She tore the cyanine's head off and started to pull the fur off, eating the meat as she did. Then she wrapped the fur around her body, covering her more private parts after peeling off what little she had before. After finishing her meal, the young woman bounded off screen on all four limbs.

The seven Autobots stood in shock with one question hanging in the processors, why is she acting like an animal?


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight was bounding with glee. She has finally found not only food, but some fur to cover herself. "Besides, those scraps of cloths were not doing a very good job anyway." She stopped to give herself a quick cleanup when she started to hear something rumbling. Starlight looked up to see military jets flying overhead. "Hmm, haven't seen those for a while, wonder what they're up to?" Grinning ear to ear, she bounded after the jets toward the sleeping volcano nearby.

Jazz was the first one to snap out of his shocked state. "Well, now tha' was jus' disturbin'." Prowl shook his head, booting up from his computer crash, "It's obvious that the human is having serious issues."

Optimus Prime rubbed his nasal ridge, "True enough Prowl," he faced his head tactician with a sober look, "Gather everyone else. We are going to help her." Prowl nodded and walked out the door.

Starlight stretched her aching joints. She forgot how fast jets can fly. "Why did I even do that? I can't run that fast." Muttering on how stupid she was, Starlight trudged up a large hill before halting. Up ahead was a volcano, with a giant orange _spaceship_ wedged in the bottom. "Now why would something like that be here?" she murmured. Starlight slinked down a ravine nearby to get a closer look without being seen.

All of the Autobots were in the rec. room waiting for Optimus Prime to arrive. Some, however, were not very patient or happy. "Why did Prime want to hold a meeting _now_?! I was in the fragging middle of my shower," Tracks complained while drying himself off with a transformer sized towel. "Oh yeah, try walking through a hallway that is slagging crowded while wearing wet paint!" Sunstreaker shot back, trying to restore his precious paint job.

"Quiet down, all of you," the Autobots turned to see Prime, Prowl, and Jazz walking in the crowded room. After the crowd settled down, Optimus stepped forward. "It has come to our attention of a human in dire need of help, Prowl if you could please." Prowl nodded to his leader before stepping up, "Just recently, Wheeljack has pulled a video from one of our security cameras. It showed a human female in terrible shape. Jazz." Jazz pulled out a holo-vid and activated it, showing the recording of the strange human's actions. Every bot stared at the holo-vid in horror. How could the humans let this one live like that?

"I'm sure you all know what needs to be done." Optimus stated.


	3. Info On Starlight, Please Read

I understand if any of you readers believe that my character Starlight is a bit too ... unreal. I should have posted this up before the first chapter, but let me explain.

Starlight was 16 when she was found and put in Child Care. She stayed in the Child Care until she turned 18 before leaving on her own. She spent a year in a cheap apartment with the money she earned while in Child Care. When she just about ran out of money and got laid off by her boss of her most recent job, she went off to live in the dark alleys filled with garbage. Starlight spent 2 years living in these conditions while staying out of sight by hiding underneath piles of garbage. Doing so, she learned how to balance somewhat right on all fours.

Due to the lack of food, Starlight got used to going hungry a lot. However, she remained strong from sheer determination to live. She got most of her water from water fountains inside buildings, and leaking water pipes and streams if she was desperate enough.

Starlight spent the next three years in a rather vast set of woods. What she didn't know about her source of water from a river was that up ahead there was a chemical plant. Some of the chemicals leaked out and into the water (don't ask me what types of chemicals, I have no idea which ones could affect the human body). She digested the chemical mix from the river.

However, the chemicals did not kill her when it normally would to a healthy person. Her body was badly in need of nourishment, it fused the chemicals into her DNA, changing her completely. It allowed her body to survive extreme environments, and bend into flexible positions that are impossible for a human being's body. Her hair also turned partly pink, the source of her new found abilities. She was also given improved hearing and 10 times the strength.

During her time in the woods, Starlight ran into a pack of timber wolves. She was able to kill the wolves, thanks to her new source of power. But she ended up with a broken leg from the struggle. She made a splint from the wolves' bones and fur. She would have made a crutch as well, but the bones were not strong enough and the tree branches were too high up for her to reach. Also, during the fight, she lost most of her clothing, leaving just enough to cover her privet parts. She did managed to get around walking like an animal. But when her leg healed, Starlight wasn't able to walk on her two legs because her body became so accustomed to walking on all fours. It would take her some time to regain her proper balance.

If you readers wish for more information, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as every Autobot was given an area to search, they all went their separate ways, in hopes to find the human. The minibots were assigned to search the ravine. "This is absurd, why would they let that human live in the wild like that?" Windcharger was still upset from seeing the video.

"Relax Charger, we'll find her. Besides we're almost there." Cliffjumper reassured his friend. As they neared the ravine, laser fired down from the sky. The minibots transformed and saw Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Dirge in the atmosphere and closing in. "Just our luck, we'll never get out of this one." Huffer complained after dodging a shot. "Ah shut up already Huffer!" Brawn snapped, shooting back their enemies.

Bumblebee patched into his comlink, "Bumblebee to Prime. We are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. Send help immediately."

"Acknowledged Bumblebee. I am pulling everyone there right now."

It took them half an hour to get to the ravine. Surprisingly, the minibots were still holding out on their own against the three seekers. But then the worst came.

The Autobots all knew it was a trap when they went into it. It always was. Megatron had been planning this for months. What kind of trap was the question. And there was no other way to find out, but to jump into the fray, guns blazing. Optimus had transformed the second he felt something was off, blaster in hand. All around them, every Decepticon on Earth appeared from behind boulders, atop cliffs and from the air.

The first wave of attack barely launched its assault when Megatron had shown himself, waving around a large black cannon, much more extraordinary than his usual arm cannon, and screaming for Optimus Prime like a banshee. Before anyone could react, Megatron fired. Optimus reacted quickly and shot back. The two lasers hit and they met, they released an explosion that seemed to drain the energy off the sparks from the surrounding transformers.

Every Autobot stopped and stared as their sparks flickered with fear. Megatron didn't just have a weapon, he had a spark draining machine.

Megatron aimed towards Brawn. The minibot jumped and Megatron fired. The shot rang and Brawn barely missed a purple ray. After he believed he hit Brawn, Megatron got to his feet and began firing on the other Autobots without mercy.

Brawn kept stumbling backwards, trying to regain his balance. But his efforts were in unsuccessful. He tripped over a rock and fell down the ravine.

"What is going on up there? Sounds like a factory up there." Unbeknownst to Starlight, she was right beneath the battle in the ravine. Hearing a rumbling sound, she looked up and yelped. She barely got out of the way as a large metal being came crashing down. Coughing, she waited for the dust to settle. When it did, Starlight crept over to the mysterious being. Despite the risks of being harmed, she crawled closer.

Brawn clutched his helm in pain before shaking a fist upward. "Ow, hey that's murder to my helm, you oversized pile of . . ."

"Hi there!" a light voice interrupted his rant. The minibot quickly got to his pedes and turned to the source of the voice. Brawn was not expecting the sight he saw. He may have been alright with seeing one of the minibots coming down to help or the cassettes there to scrap him, but not this at all. On all fours, atop a boulder, sat a woman. Brawn realized that she was from the recording from earlier. She looked worse than she did in the video. Her bones were sticking out, bloodied hands and face, not to mention the freshly, yet stinky, torn fur on her body. She tilted her head and smiled, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Brawn spluttered, feeling stupid. "Of course not. Why would I allow an organic in mouth components anyway?" The female laughed at that comment.

Starlight couldn't hold her laughter back and let it loose. It was obvious that this one didn't know any slang. "Of course not," she slipped down the boulder and hopped over to the metal being, "The name's Starlight. Who and what are you? Not to mention, it sounds like a factory up there, what's going on?"

The metal being's name was Brawn and she received an explanation on Cybertron, the Autobots, Decepticons, they crashed here on Earth, they woke up and so on.

"Love to stay and chat kid, but I need to head back. My friends need me, but . . ." Brawn looked a bit defeated, "I don't know how to get back up." Starlight knew this is where she comes in. She jerked her head towards up ahead, "I'll show you the way Brawn. This way." She led Brawn to a pile of rocks that was high enough to reach the top.

"Thanks kid," Brawn just remembered that he was originally out here to look for this particular human. "Starlight, it's best if you come with me, for your own safety."

Starlight thought for a moment, "Well . . . alright I'll come with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sorry for not updating for so long. I was thinking of discontinuing this story, but instead I will start it over. This version of Starlight will be used elsewhere. I do not know where but not here. The new version of Starlight in future chapters will be a little more understanding, and explanations on her odd behaviors WILL be explained in later chapters. If you have any problems with the new chapters, then don't bother reading


	6. Chapter 6

After spending three weeks camping in the woods, Starlight reached the desert. She was planning to turn around and restock from the nearby city. "Hmm," she murmured, "nice and quiet." Hearing a pattering sound behind her, Starlight stifled in fear of her own actions before her mind went blank. She quickly twisted her two knives out and pounced onto the oncoming coyote. She will soon realize that a desert will not stay quiet for long.

* * *

"Optimus Prime, I just know that the Decepticons are planning something. They haven't attacked for five months now!" Red Alert was having one of his famous paranoid behavior. The matrix carrier stifled his groan. The Autobots learned over time that if something hasn't happened for a while and say it, it'll happen soon enough. Red Alert, however, didn't get that message. The red and blue minibot in the same hallway didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "Oh for Primus sake Red," Gears complained, "Will you shut up already? Your ranting is beginning to short out my audio receptors." Optimus shook his head, _'Why can't those two get along?'_ Red Alert glared at Gears before returning his attention back to Optimus. "I think we should send . . ."

Before Red Alert could go any farther, Wheeljack came tumbling around the corner before falling over his own pedes. Optimus and Red Alert stared at the inventor in confusion. Why was he running like that? Optimus snapped out of his confusion and helped Wheeljack up. "Heh heh, sorry about that," he apologized, "but I found something rather . . . different on the new security camera. I believe it's best if you saw it sir."

"What exactly did you see Wheeljack?" Optimus hoped that it was not another footage of coupling animals like last time that the crazy inventor insisted he should see. Wheeljack shifted on his pedes. "It's best if you see the footage than explain it sir, and I promise that it's not like last time."

Sending a silent thank you to Primus, Optimus and Red Alert followed Wheeljack to the Monitor Room. A small crowd consisting Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were waiting in there. Prowl looked pretty impatient, "This better be worth our time Wheeljack. I need to finish my reports."

"You'll understand soon enough," Wheeljack retorted. He brought up the most recent recording onto the screen. It showed a young woman struggling with a coyote. She appeared to be with no emotions. What she did next shocked every man to their very soul. She tore into the cyanine's chest and started to pull the heart out. After pulling the organ out, the young woman wandered off screen.

The seven Autobots stood in shock with one question hanging in the processors, why is she acting like an animal?


	7. Chapter 7

Starlight was shaking with fear. She has not only lost control of her actions; she was covered in blood and pieces of rotting flesh, enough to force her stomach to hurl. "Dear Lord what did I do to deserve this?" She stopped by a small stream to give herself a quick cleanup when she started to hear something rumbling. Starlight looked up to see military jets flying overhead, heading down. "I need to get help" She ran towards the direction of the jets, nearing the sleeping volcano nearby.

* * *

Jazz was the first one to snap out of his shocked state. "Well, now tha' was jus' disturbin'." Prowl shook his head, booting up from his computer crash, "It's obvious that the human is having serious issues."

Optimus Prime rubbed his nasal ridge, "True enough Prowl," he faced his head tactician with a sober look, "Gather everyone else. We are going to help her." Prowl nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Starlight stretched her aching joints while trudging up a large hill before halting. Up ahead was a volcano, with a giant orange _spaceship_ wedged in the bottom. "Now why would something like that be here?" she murmured. Starlight slinked down a ravine nearby to get a closer look without being seen.

* * *

All of the Autobots were in the rec. room waiting for Optimus Prime to arrive. Some, however, were not very patient or happy. "Why did Prime want to hold a meeting _now_?! I was in the fragging middle of my shower," Tracks complained while drying himself off with a transformer sized towel. "Oh yeah, try walking through a hallway that is slagging crowded while wearing wet paint!" Sunstreaker shot back, trying to restore his precious paint job.

"Quiet down, all of you," the Autobots turned to see Prime, Prowl, and Jazz walking in the crowded room. After the crowd settled down, Optimus stepped forward. "It has come to our attention of a human in dire need of help, Prowl if you could please." Prowl nodded to his leader before stepping up, "Just recently, Wheeljack has pulled a video from one of our security cameras. It showed a human female in terrible shape. Jazz." Jazz pulled out a holo-vid and activated it, showing the recording of the strange human's actions. Every bot stared at the holo-vid in horror. How could the humans let this one live like that?

"I'm sure you all know what needs to be done." Optimus stated.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as every Autobot was given an area to search, they all went their separate ways, in hopes to find the human. The minibots were assigned to search the ravine. "This is absurd, why would they let that human live in the wild like that?" Windcharger was still upset from seeing the video.

"Relax Charger, we'll find her. Besides we're almost there." Cliffjumper reassured his friend. As they neared the ravine, laser fired down from the sky. The minibots transformed and saw Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Dirge in the atmosphere and closing in. "Just our luck, we'll never get out of this one." Huffer complained after dodging a shot. "Ah shut up already Huffer!" Brawn snapped, shooting back their enemies.

Bumblebee patched into his comlink, "Bumblebee to Prime. We are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. Send help immediately."

"Acknowledged Bumblebee. I am pulling everyone there right now."

It took them half an hour to get to the ravine. Surprisingly, the minibots were still holding out on their own against the three seekers. But then the worst came.

The Autobots all knew it was a trap when they went into it. It always was. Megatron had been planning this for months. What kind of trap was the question. And there was no other way to find out, but to jump into the fray, guns blazing. Optimus had transformed the second he felt something was off, blaster in hand. All around them, every Decepticon on Earth appeared from behind boulders, atop cliffs and from the air.

The first wave of attack barely launched its assault when Megatron had shown himself, waving around a large black cannon, much more extraordinary than his usual arm cannon, and screaming for Optimus Prime like a banshee. Before anyone could react, Megatron fired. Optimus reacted quickly and shot back. The two lasers hit and they met, they released an explosion that seemed to drain the energy off the sparks from the surrounding transformers.

Every Autobot stopped and stared as their sparks flickered with fear. Megatron didn't just have a weapon, he had a spark draining machine.

Megatron aimed towards Brawn. The minibot jumped and Megatron fired. The shot rang and Brawn barely missed a purple ray. After he believed he hit Brawn, Megatron got to his feet and began firing on the other Autobots without mercy.

Brawn kept stumbling backwards, trying to regain his balance. But his efforts were in unsuccessful. He tripped over a rock and fell down the ravine.

* * *

"What is going on up there?" Unbeknownst to Starlight, she was right beneath the battle in the ravine. Hearing a rumbling sound, she looked up and yelped. She barely got out of the way as something came crashing down. Coughing, she waited for the dust to settle. When it did, Starlight crept over to the mysterious being. Despite the risks of being harmed, she crawled closer.

* * *

Brawn clutched his helm in pain before shaking a fist upward. "Ow, hey that's murder to my helm, you oversized pile of . . ."

"Hello," a light voice interrupted his rant. The man quickly got to his feet and turned to the source of the voice. Brawn was not expecting the sight he saw. He may have been alright with seeing one of the minibots coming down to help or the cassettes there to scrap him, but not this at all. Atop a boulder, sat a woman. Brawn realized that she was from the recording from earlier. She looked worse than she did in the video. Her eyes were glazed, bloodied hands and face, not to mention the fresh, yet stinky, flesh bits on her body. She tilted her head and smiled, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Brawn spluttered, feeling stupid. "Of course not. Why would I allow an organic in mouth components anyway?" The female laughed at that comment.

* * *

Starlight couldn't hold her laughter back and let it loose. It was obvious that this one didn't know any slang. "Of course not," she slipped down the boulder and hopped over to the metal being, "The name's Starlight. Who and what are you? Not to mention, it sounds like a factory up there, what's going on?"

The metal being's name was Brawn and she received an explanation on Cybertron, the Autobots, Decepticons, they crashed here on Earth, they woke up and so on.

"Love to stay and chat kid, but I need to head back. My friends need me, but . . ." Brawn looked a bit defeated, "I don't know how to get back up." Starlight knew this is where she comes in. She jerked her head towards up ahead, "I'll show you the way Brawn. This way." She led Brawn to a pile of rocks that was high enough to reach the top.

"Thanks kid," Brawn just remembered that he was originally out here to look for this particular human. "Starlight, it's best if you come with me, for your own safety."

Starlight thought for a moment, "Well . . . alright I'll come with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Just as soon as Starlight and Brawn climbed over the edge, they had to start dodging lazer fire. Starlight ran alongside Brawn, eyes scanning the battlefield and falling onto two large beings. One was grey with a purple splotch on the chest area, it also had red eyes that do not look friendly. The other one was red and blue, but its eyes gave away the sign of wisdom, stress, age and kindness.

"Hey Brawn , who are those two over there?" The minibot saw who the human was referring to. "The grey one is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Be careful with him, he won't hesitate to step on you. The red and blue one is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You'll like him." Just then, a shadow loomed over the two before a red metal bird started clawing on Brawn's head. "Frag it all," realizing he couldn't fight with the human too close, Brawn opened the comlink. "Hey, I got the kid here with me. But could somebody get her out of here?"

* * *

"Nice going Brawn, I'll be there in a sec." Inferno replied, already on the move. Before the fire truck could get far, the ground started shaking, sending him to the ground. It does not take a genius to know which con was responsible.

"The ground too shaky for you Autoboob?" Rumble taunted. Inferno picked himself up and shot Rumble in the leg. "Is that too hot for you?"

Megatron had enough. Things were taking too long. He punched Optimus away and started yelling at Starscream. "Starscream, what is taking you so long? We should have been done with the Autobots by now! This is all your fault!"

The tricolored seeker transformed and hovered in the air, "What do you mean my fault?! You're the one leading!" Starscream screeched. "If I were in charge," he continued with a smirk on his faceplates, "the war would . . ." Before the smug Decepticon could continue, Thundercracker flew in, grabbed his arm and hauled his trine mate away before Megatron decides to shoot the pit out of the traitorous seeker. "Shut up already Starscream and start shooting."

Starscream pulled his arm away, sneering. "Obviously Megatron doesn't know my full potential of being true leader of the Decepticons. Oh, what do we have here?" Not too far was Ravage cornering a puny human.

* * *

Starlight kept backing up until she reached the ledge of the ravine she was in not too long ago. Her blood was racing as she tried to quell her old instincts from the past. Memories were racing through her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_There was no way out now. Her parents dead, died defending her and now she was alone. Alone in this terrible cage. All alone. Alone . . ._

_ENDOFFLASHBACK_

"NO! NO MORE!" Starlight couldn't contain herself any longer. She grabbed her knives and started to tear herself apart. Slicing her neck and tearing out her left eye, blood flowing everywhere.

Ravage backed a step in pure shock. Why was this human harming itself? Then the human lunged forward in rage.

* * *

"Autobots: will surrender." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood their grounds against Soundwave, throwing in punches and insults as always while avoiding the tape recorder's blasts. But the twins' minds were not staying on the battle, they kept straying to the girl from the video. Suddenly Soundwave crumpled as in pain. "What's the matter 'Wave?" Sideswipe started. "Can't keep up?" Sunstreaker finished.

"YOOOWWWLLL!" Every bot and con froze where they were at the pained cries. Even Megatron was shocked by the noise. Soundwave immediately got up and rushed towards the cries. "Soundwave, what are you doing? Get back here!" Megatron roared at his third in command. "We have a battle to fini-MMFP" The warlord wasn't able to finish his command for Skywarp warped next to him and clamped his hand over his leader's moth components, silencing him. Megatron smacked the hand away, glaring at the purple seeker. "Explain yourself Skywarp!" Skywarp only pointed towards Soundwave, shaking. The grey mech turned to see what had the seeker so spooked and his jaw hit the ground.

In Soundwave's arms was Ravage, or what was left of the metallic feline. Energon lines torn open, armor plating missing, optics gone, audio receptors shredded and the tail was halfway torn off. Behind Soundwave was a female human. She looked like she was in her early twenties. But it was hard to tell if she was a human or a pit spawn covered in blood and energon, throat gashed open and one torn eye.

All Autobots were in shock by the sight. Brawn couldn't believe his optics. A moment ago, there was a nice young woman, he turns back and around and in her place was what the humans call a demon. "Starlight, what happened to you?"

Ratchet saw a lot of things, but never something like that. When his optics registered the red blood, his medical side kicked in. "Somebody get her, she needs medical attention right now."

Before anybot got the chance to proceed, Megatron lifted his black cannon and aimed. Optimus noticed what Megatron was doing and moved to stop him, "Megatron, NO!" The warlord fired.


End file.
